The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device.
Light-emitting devices including light-emitting elements, such as light-emitting diodes, are used for backlight devices for liquid crystal display devices, illumination devices, etc. In one example of such a light-emitting device, as shown in a schematic cross-sectional view in FIG. 10, a light-emitting element having a substantially rectangular shape in a plan view is mounted on a sub-mount substrate, a plate-shaped transparent member is located on a light-emitting surface of the light emitting element, and a reflective material layer surrounds the light-emitting element and the transparent member. In the light-emitting element illustrated in FIG. 10, a plate-shaped optical member 114 having an outer periphery surrounded by a white-ceramic outer frame 124 is mounted on a light-emitting element 111, which is mounted on a mounting substrate, via an optical layer 113. An outer periphery of the optical layer 113 and an outer periphery of the white-ceramic outer frame 124 of the plate-shaped optical member 114 are covered with a light-reflective resin material 115. See, e. g., Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-134,355.
A light-emitting element having a rectangular shape in a plan view does not exhibit a light emission pattern having a circular shape in a plan view of the light emitting element, which may cause unevenness in light distribution in accordance with an angle at which the light-emitting device is mounted.
It is an object of certain embodiments of the present disclosure to provide a light-emitting device with a light emission pattern close to a circular shape in a plan view.